Recruitment Drive/Quick guide
Details Quest points *Completion of Black Knights' Fortress and Druidic Ritual *The ability to defeat a level 20 monster without any items at all |items = *3,000 coins if you are a male character. (You will be reimbursed.) |kills = A level 20 monster with Melee while wearing no equipment.}} Walkthrough * Speak to Sir Amik Varze on the of the western section of the White Knights' Castle. * If your character is male, take 3000 coins to the Make-over mage and become female. * Bank all equipped items and inventory. * WARNING: Hardcore Ironmen will lose Hardcore status if they die to Sir Kuam Ferentse. * Important: '''Be prepared for Lady Table as you only have 10 seconds after entering to learn the answer. * Speak to Sir Tiffy Cashien in the park to begin test. * 5 of the following 7 puzzle rooms will appear in a random order. You will always fight Sir Kuam Ferentse. ** '''Sir Kuam Ferentse *** Beat Sir Leye. Prayer is allowed. ** Lady Table (statue room): *** Quickly look for the colour (bronze, silver, gold) that only has three statues. *** Check which weapon is missing from that colour. (sword, halberd, axe, mace) *** Select the one that was added after the time is up. *** OR, simply take a screenshot to figure out which statue is missing. ** Sir Ren Itchood (standing on a crate): *** Ask for the clue to the door. *** The answer is the first letter of each sentence. ** Sir Tinley: *** Left-click on Sir Tinley, finish the conversation. Press nothing until he speaks to you again. ** Sir Spishyus (Grain, Chicken and Wolf): *** Grab chicken and cross. Unequip the chicken and cross back over. *** Grab grain and cross. Unequip grain and pick up the chicken. Cross back over. *** Unequip chicken, grab fox and cross. Unequip fox and cross back over. *** Grab chicken and cross. *** Walk to the door and unequip chicken. ** Miss Hynn Terprett (sitting on throne): *** "Death sentence" riddle - Fed to wolves *** "Husband and daughter" riddle - 10 *** "Identical stones" riddle - Bucket A (32 degrees) *** "Fingers on left hand" riddle - 0'' *** "Which is true" riddle - ''Three False ** Miss Cheevers (Bookcase room): *** First door: **** Starting from the south-western corner, search: ***** The most south-western book case for a knife. ***** All four of the most southern book cases with vials, take all of them. ***** (In North-East corner) middle-sized crate next to the chest for a cake tin. ***** The four northern book cases for the remaining vials, take all of them. **** Take the spade from the table and use it on the bunsen burner. **** Use the spade on the door. **** Use cupric sulfate on door. **** Use a vial of liquid on door. **** Open the first door. *** Second door: (NOTE: Tin ore powder resembles an empty vial!) **** Use a vial of liquid on the tin. **** Use gypsum on tin. **** Use tin on a key on the ground by the entrance portal. **** Use cupric ore powder and tin ore powder on the tin. **** Use tin on Bunsen burner. **** Use knife on tin. **** Use key on door and exit. * Quest complete! Rewards Prayer experience * Agility experience * Herblore experience *Access to initiate armour. You will be given a sallet for free, and you can buy subsequent sallets for 6,000 coins, the cuisse for 8,000 coins, the hauberk for 10,000 coins, or the full set for 20,000 coins. It is aesthetically similar to white armour, yet has a gold trim. *The Gaze of Saradomin - When you die, you will have the option of returning to Falador instead of Lumbridge. Talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien to change your spawn point at any time. *If you were a male at the start of the quest, you'll be given your 3,000 coins back, as well as a free Makeover voucher to change back. }}